


〈虫锤〉信仰

by FengQiYunYong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengQiYunYong/pseuds/FengQiYunYong
Summary: 信徒虫X神明锤其实这篇在〈虫锤〉深渊那篇过后不久就开始写了，一直拖到现在，不想写车嘿嘿_(:D)∠)_假车啊哈哈哈～以下正文！！
Relationships: Peter Parker/Thor
Kudos: 7





	〈虫锤〉信仰

光明神殿里。

“作为奖励，吾忠诚的信徒，提出汝之所求，吾将赐予你一切。”

“敬爱的神明大人，您的信徒…”Peter深吸了一口气，看向了神座上的那位大人，“想要您。”

这是一个秘密，Peter一直隐瞒在心中的秘密。从出生起，他就被教导要效忠于他们的神，乃至身心都要交予神明大人。

Peter一直没把他当回事，只是表面上服从，可当年幼的Peter见到那位大人时，他的内心产生了极大的震撼。神明对着他露出了微笑，浅浅的，又摄人心魄。他突然明白了什么，仿佛黄金一般耀眼，犹如天空一般的包容，又像海洋一般危险，那位大人能照亮整个世界，光明神，这三个字深深地刻在了他的心里，成为了他唯一、永恒的信仰。

而现在，他的信仰有了结果，他的神注意到了他，他是他最虔诚的信徒，却在心里对他有了最龌蹉的想法，他对他的神产生了欲望。

“哦？汝想要吾？有趣。”神座上的神明并没有生气，“汝，叫什么名字？”

“Peter，光明神大人，我叫Peter。”

“Peter…”神明挑起了眉，仿佛想起了什么——

原来是那个孩子…

“不用在意敬语的问题，Peter，你可以直呼我的姓名，Thor。我说过，我将给予你想要的东西，光明神从不说谎，因此我同意了你的要求。现在，我的孩子，上前来吧。”

Thor…他的名字是Thor…

Peter沉浸在Thor的光辉之中，完全没有注意到谓称的改变。

Peter曾无数次的幻想与神的欢愉，如今即将实现，他有些不可置信。他依照Thor的指示，走到了这个世界上最高贵存在的身旁。这个世界上再没有比他更尊贵的存在，即便是其他的神明也无法媲美，他是绝对的。

神座上的Thor对Peter点头，示意他可以自己开始行动了。他的眼神包容，却又带着点神性的冷漠，那双会说话的眼眸告诉Peter，做什么都没关系，尽管向你的神索取你应得之物吧。

Peter被神的眼神安抚了，他凑向前，轻轻的吻住了他的唇，是温热的，柔软的，又带着致命的吸引力。

舌试探性的伸进了口腔里，Peter的脸逐渐泛红，仿佛被Thor的回应点燃了一般。他的手逐渐往下移，他们的衣衫不知什么时候消失殆尽。这位神明的身体是那么的完美，是那么的美丽，就算是被世人赞叹最美丽的女神都无法与之相比。

那些蠢货怎么会说那个莫名其妙的女神是最美丽的，明明，明明这位大人才是…

“这是因为他们没有见过我，我的孩子。只有你，可以看到我的样貌，还有得到我的爱…”

“只属于你的爱。”

Peter瞪大了眼，他已经无法思考对方为什么会知道他心里在想些什么——在他心里这位大人是无所不能的；而现在，他在意的只有从对方口中溢出的那一句话——‘只属于你的爱’，他的神明会给予他独一无二的爱，不是对待世人那种博爱，是只有他拥有，只对他一人开放的，私有的爱。

他的神明爱着他。

那一瞬间，Peter感受到了一种奇妙的感觉，难以言喻，但Peter知道，这就是他一直在追求着的东西，也许，这就是幸福的感觉吧。为了这个，他可以为神明大人奉献出他的一切，乃至他的肉体，他的灵魂，他的性命。现在，他该如何报答这位赐予了他所求之物的神明呢…

“呵呵，如果真的想要报答我的话…”神明轻轻的笑了笑，凑到信徒耳边，用低沉又富有磁性的嗓音说道，“那就让我，舒服点吧…”

少年一愣，随即露出了青涩阳光的笑容，“是的，我会努力的！”

END


End file.
